The weird Crossover ideas of Rin
by Redsinky
Summary: *Gay-pairing warning.*All of the stories in this fic is all in summary form, because I cannot write it it in story format. At all. So read if you want to be taken to a wierd path in my brain.
1. chapter 1

**Story 3 Concept #1**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist xover HP_**

 _It was two weeks before his birthday when the first odd looking letter arrived. Everyone said it was a prank, and burned it away. At the strike of midnight on December 27 Rin Okumura gave in and replied back. Thus his journey began._

Rin is in the same year level as the Weasley twins, so two years ahead than Harry.

Rin was upset with himself for always getting into trouble, for breaking his word and for the envy he felt at the close relationship his younger twin had with their dad. Rin knew they were keeping a secret, but he pushed it down.

He didn't want to be a burden, or a disappointment to his family again and decided to attend secretly by requesting to transfer to a night school and telling a half truth fib. He was accepted at Hogwarts, given a portkey to travel back and forth from the school. He goes to Hogwarts from Japan, and arrives back home the next day. Prepares for muggle school in the morning and goes to sleep. The schedule was eating him up by the time he reached fifteen and dropped out of muggle education, fully intending to get part time work and attend Hogwarts, or pretend to get work just so he could stay at his school. No one knows of his situation and Rin intends to keep it that way.

The events leading to his reveal was caused by stress from the end of year exam, his lack of sleep and the events of the school year. When he was persuaded to attend True Cross Academy and go to cram school, Rin was only grateful that he was on Hogwarts school holidays, despaired at his assignments and dreaded when the new school year starts. When he goes back to Hogwarts everyone assumes he had gotten into his inheritance as some fire cat, so he was able to be free in his school and no one had a problem unless he accidentally destroyed things.

He's on a scholarship at Hogwarts, and so as to remain, Rin actually has to study very hard or disappoint himself and his family who do not know. His doodles in muggle edu are actually magical study, a few of his manga's are just his school books under a concealment charm he learnt in first year. His determination in keeping his secret and protecting his family had made him a prodigy in charms, DADA, and ancient runes.

When his cram school friends turned their backs to him, Rin, already stressed for OWLs, broke down and retreated to the monastery with all his belongings. Writing a letter to Mephisto the muggle way, Rin decided to transfer his Exorcist training to France and lived there for three months, taking the Exorcist exam before his school started. He managed to pass as a Middle-Second-Class knight and tamer. He told the French Exorcist branch that he was intending to study in a University soon as an excuse to stay in Hogwarts, and they agreed to call him if they were short on number or an emergency if he takes on the name Agent Gabrielle. He agrees.

Rin decided to make truth in his lie and applied for a part-time study online in a university. He takes on more missions at the end of year holidays and lives in France during that time.

Since his acceptance to Hogwarts, Rin had to learn English efficiently before school started, and translated his muggle edu materials to English as often as possible. He was able to read, listen and write efficiently and is too embarrassed with his strong accent to talk. Eventually, throughout the year he was comfortable to talk, and by the end of the year was able to converse fluently. Because of his constant interactions in a native English country, Rin unintentionally developed a posh English accent whenever he spoke English. He was forced to learn Latin and ancient writings during his school and acquired the ability to learn any language easily. At thirteen he was learning French as some texts was written in that language. When the tri wizard tournament came, he interacted with the foreign students, gained a French accent and unknowingly began learning Bulgarian by accident. By the end of that year he was pressured to keep in contact with his foreign friends and was able to retain the languages. Around his fourth year he had encouraged Harry to teach him parstletongue as a form of distraction and it worked, with the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione joining in later. At fifteen he began learning Russian and German, nearing his sixteenth birthday he started Chinese, determined to learn as many of its dialect as he can. Despite Japanese being his mother tongue, Rin rarely interacted with it, the only thing keeping up his skill was manga and anime.

As an Exorcist, he was mainly summoned during the height of an emergency, usually in Japan, under his alias as Agent Gabrielle, and only the French branch knows of his true identity. Rin confuses most Order branches with his heritage as he spoke many languages fluently, though usually assuming that he was French. During the periods he does missions, he quickly gains a name for himself as the fastest promoted Exorcist and receives multiple field promotions, though Rin doesn't care and would usually forget his position as an Upper-First-Class Exorcist until other starry-eyed Exorcists gossip his name.

When Rin is out on missions, the French branch provided his standard uniform: a white and blue accented Volto Larva mask or a Moretta mask; a full length white overcoat streaked in blue with a deep hood; white tuxedo suit with blue accents or a black leather pants and a white long-sleeved tunic with black lining, the length reaching mid-thigh, a blue string tied in a bow at the neck; a long navy scarf, winter or summer texture; white or dark blue gloves in black lining; a black fedora with a blue streak and black, leather, combat boots mid -shin height.

Rin has an interesting relationship with the Japanese Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel and his chosen elite, often requested to join in their missions. Rin is not forced because he is not under the Japanese Order Jurdistriction.

In Hogwarts, Rin discovers he is scarily adept in mind magic, unintentionally going into other people's minds and driving Snape irritated. He was then confronted in Care for Magical Creatures with the revelation of a weak empathy ability, unless he focuses on his target. Throughout his double life, Rin usually faints once a year due to the pressure and is forced for at least a week of rest in the hospital wing. At thirteen, he was given a time turner with a warning to sparsely use it, he becomes even more cautious once Rin realised that Mephisto was the Demon King of Time and Space not using it when he was in close proximity of the academy or in Japan. At seventeen Rin is pulled in the final battle against Satan and his identity is revealed. Soon after the battle he receives a message of the events transpired in Hogwarts and leaves immediately. Graduated as one of the top students, Rin is left adrift, not knowing what to do but leaves eventually to focus on his uni studies full time in an accelerated program. He graduates with an honour in psychology, a degree in criminology, and a diploma in medicine nearing his nineteenth birthday. He joins the war after his university graduation, academically exhausted, not noticing his brother and past friends watching his graduation in disbelieving shock. They do not see him leave.

During the battle, Rin jumps in front of Fred and is hit with the curse and fell. In shock and anger, Fred instantly retaliates, the death eater dead before he hits the ground. The red-head rushes to Rin only to freeze at the sight of something glowing at his chest, the light growing bigger and bigger, pulsating until it explodes into tiny golden particles. When the light dims, Rin was not there and thus, the Battle of Hogwarts ended.

Meanwhile, Rin's disappearance did not go amiss in the demon world, the news devasting his family and friends, only Mephisto remains confused at the weak, faint presence of something in his domain.


	2. A short trip to fandom

**Story 3 Concept #2**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist xover D. Gray-Man_**

Rin has been in the darkness for a while. All he knows was that he was in constant pain in his chest, not as bad the first time he appeared when his whole body felt like it bathed in acid, dumped over boiled water, rubbed in salt and twisted like a rubber band. He appeared in the DGM world falling like a blue fire comet and destroying the Akuma.

He wakes up with amnesia, remembering his alias and his body instinct of his fighting abilities and his knowledge of medicine.

His journey in remembrance.

Meanwhile, back in Assiah, Rin's family and friends are pulled into a void after Mephisto temporarily lost his hold in his domain. They watched Rin's life and his end. His secrets revealed.


	3. A longer stay

**Story 3 Concept #3**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist xover FMA_**

Rin was found in a bush near the Elric house by the matriarch. At 20 looking like a teen. Trisha mistook his age and adopted him, during that time, Rin was still disorientated during that time, only half of his memory remaining. He knew his name was Rin, he knew his age, he remembered places but not the people. He remembers emotions all around him, the touch of his surroundings and a few choice quotes from other people. When he dreams, it is of shadows and silhouettes, sometimes everything is clear but once he wakes he cannot remember what he saw. He has nightmares, terrifying, blood-curling nightmares according to people who come across him when sleep. He doesn't know, cannot remember, all that remains of his nightmares are cold shakes, gasping breaths and nausea.

The younger Elric's know him as only their brother who had most of their mother's features, just darker hair. He remains besides them, no matter the trials and obstacles. He remembers a feeling of loyalty, unending love, respect, understanding, forgiveness and an overwhelming need to protect, to defend. But, there was also despair, betrayal, hurt, guilt, so much guilt he felt he was drowning. Why? What happened? Rin wasn't mad when he found the destroyed study painted in blood, or the consequences of their actions. He didn't follow them into the military, but he followed them everywhere. They were family, they stick together, no matter the cost.

Sometime later in their journey, there was a deep connection with a certain colonel, but he didn't take the step. Something inside him burst forth self-hatred, of guilt, a whispered thought of wind that passes and never registered. No, he couldn't take that chance.

In the end, it was Rin who replaced Ed, it was him who fell with their 'father', but before the end, he had taken that first and last step, a tear falling, and a mutter, then he was taken away.

'I love you, but I couldn't. Wouldn't hold you back, I won't. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm not worth your heart, but you are in mine. Become what you always become. Be the best man, the best leader, but don't overwork yourself. I love you. Forget me.'

A letter left behind on a clean desk, white in contrast to brown. Easy to see.

'Don't chase me.'


	4. Denial of freedom

**Story 3 Concept #4**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist xover KHR_**

Rin wakes to a hospital. He's 23. He remembers colours now, but their faces indistinguishable. Their sounds had gained more clarity, but it is not clear. He sees the fire more vivid, a blue fire world. He hears the screams now, their emotions tilting his world.

The doctor diagnosed him with amnesia once again, asked if he wanted help.

He said yes.

A year down the track, his identity is Akira Rin, it felt vague, but it was the closest familiarity of an instinct inside him.

He's 24 now, a degree in teaching and ended up taking over a lying teacher's job. He looks young, as if he is 18, he sees the sighs of some people as they stare at him with half-lidded eyes.

'Are you Japanese?' They ask.

He told them he thinks so, revealing his amnesia.

Most of them deny, 'You look like a westerner.' They pointed out.

He shrugs. 'I don't know.' Though he was fluent with many.

His employment facility was weird, it was his thought after the first week. There was a student who ruled the school with an iron fist, or tonfa; a toddler with a pet chameleon and toting a gun; a bullied brunet who streaks through town; a silver-octopus teen and his 'dynamites', and lastly, a bazooka wielding cow-suit baby. Not mention the pretty rainbow fires. He ignored them, didn't think he was suppose to see them.

One day he accidentally surprised the brunet and gun-wielding toddler when he absentmindedly bumped into the brunet. There was a bang, the world turned to darkness, a scream, a whisper of will and the world exploded.

He didn't want to be Mafia. He didn't care if he saw them, he wants to live life away from conflict, but inside, his heart sang, blood raced and anticipation built as if screaming "My wings are free, let me fly!"

The baby hitman gave a raised brow, and mocked. 'If I hadn't shot you, perhaps, but, with your flame colour you won't be able to stop attracting trouble or other flames.'

Rin stared at the people around him and walked out.

The baby's words rang true weeks later.

At the end of their time travel, Rin wasn't led Home, he never made it.


	5. Finally Home

**Story 3 Concept #5**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist xover Avengers_**

When he escapes from his confines the first thing he heard was two screams of fright. He had looked up, two men stared back freaked.

After the initial meeting, a bearded man asks, 'What is your name?'

Gabrielle Rin was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Later, the two men learn he has amnesia.

Memories were getting better, faces were becoming defined, voices were clear but jumbled, but that was okay. At least he could hear them now.

He's 25 when he rescues a billionaire and his prison mate. Tony didn't let Rin go, though, even with his forgotten past, the brunette wanted him to make memories now too. He asks how much.

I said I didn't want it.

He insisted, asking what I like.

He gave me a cafe.

6 years pass by in a blur of adventure. He still has his cafe, he still attracts trouble and then one day he woke with memories intact. In a daze, he ended up in space covered in blue fire. He fought alongside the avengers and their allies against a giant purple man obsessed with Lady Death.

Rin gave the final blow with his trusty katana, but he was also the one who fell. They couldn't catch him, he knew, their screams mixing with his memories.

Somewhere, a group of adults watched a falling star and made a wish.

He's 31 when he wakes up in a crater covered in blue flames and embraced by arms he remembers holding him.

His first memories were painful, so very painful, but he endures, because his first family is here and he know them.

He's 33 when he realises his restlessness was the discovery of not being home. He wasn't home. This place wasn't Home.

He used to know them. He got to know them. But he wants to go home. His family sees, and let go after tears and heart break.

There was a saying:

"If you love them, let them go."

But as he ventures to his new path, two voices call out, voices familiar but aged and he turns to the sound.

Blonde hair, golden eyes and wobbly smiles.

'Rin-nii!' They yelled, and he runs to them.

Somehow, in their genius way, the three made it back, but Rin wasn't Home yet.

And as he stared at the door in front of him, Home beyond the obstacle, Rin remembers another part of the verse:

"Because if they love you back, they'll fly back to you."

He twists the knob and enters. A bent head looked up from his papers, his entire body shocked and slack, eyes roaming Rin, hoping the image was real.

The man rushes from his position, a shaky hand touched Rin's cheek, a whispered,

'You're here, you're real.'

And proceeds to kiss 8 years worth of love into him.

In the background he heard cheers erupt, but, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, all he could think of was,

'I'm home.'

A/N: For those who decided to venture in this really weird idea of mine, thank you for reading.

You can adopt the ideas if you want, just PM me.

Redz


End file.
